shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
McCree
Jesse McCree is a Damage hero from Overwatch. Character Armed with his Peacekeeper revolver, the outlaw Jesse McCree doles out justice on his own terms. McCree had already made a name for himself as a member of the notorious Deadlock Gang, which trafficked in illicit weapons and military hardware throughout the American Southwest, when he and his associates were busted in an Overwatch sting operation. With his expert marksmanship and resourcefulness, he was given the choice between rotting in a maximum-security lockup and joining Blackwatch, Overwatch's covert ops division. He chose the latter. Although he was initially cynical, he came to believe that he could make amends for his past sins by righting the injustices of the world. McCree appreciated the flexibility afforded to the clandestine Blackwatch, unhindered by bureaucracy and red tape. But as Overwatch's influence waned, rogue elements within Blackwatch sought to bring down the organization and turn it to their own ends. Wanting no part of the infighting, McCree set off alone and went underground. He resurfaced several years later as a gunslinger for hire. But while McCree's talents are sought after by parties great and small, he fights only for causes he believes are just.McCree Story Ships Het :BriCree - the ship between McCree and Brigitte :EcCree - the ship between McCree and Echo :McAna - the ship between McCree and Ana :McAshe - the ship between McCree and Ashe :McDva - the ship between McCree and D.Va :McMercy - the ship between McCree and Mercy :McMetra - the ship between McCree and Symmetra :McMoira - the ship between McCree and Moira :McPharah - the ship between McCree and Pharah :McSombra - the ship between McCree and Sombra :McWidow - the ship between McCree and Widowmaker :McZarya - the ship between McCree and Zarya :Meicree - the ship between McCree and Mei Slash :High Boom - the ship between McCree and Junkrat :High Tune - the ship between McCree and Lucio :Mc76 - the ship between McCree and Soldier: 76 :McDoom - the ship between McCree and Doomfist :McGenji - the ship between McCree and Genji :McHanzo - the ship between McCree and Hanzo :McHardt - the ship between McCree and Reinhardt :McReaper - the ship between McCree and Reaper :McYatta - the ship between McCree and Zenyatta Poly :McGency - the ship between McCree, Genji, and Mercy :McReaper76 - the ship between McCree, Reaper, and Soldier: 76 Family :Team Blackwatch - the ship between Reaper, McCree, Moira, and Genji Friendship :McTracer - the ship between McCree and Tracer Fanon McCree is the most commonly shipped character in the Overwatch canon, making him the "Fandom Bicycle". He has a similar laid back personality to a lot of other fandom bicycles. He also has a lot of connections within his lore, making it easy for fans to ship him with the other heroes. Most fans have different headcanons regarding McCree's sexuality, but most believe he isn't straight. Many joke that "no cowboy is straight". This is mostly derived from the movie Brokeback Mountain, but most of the fans with headcanons do not headcanon McCree as straight either way. Most debate as to whether he is gay or bisexual, although most really just want confirmation. On AO3, McCree is the most written character in the Overwatch tag. He has the most pairing written about him in the top ten of the Overwatch tag, at four. In a close second is Genji at three. He's also the only character to have the Character/Reader tag in the top ten. Hanzo Shimada Hanzo and McCree have never interacted in any of the established Overwatch lore. They would be connected through Hanzo's brother, Genji, since McCree and Genji were in Blackwatch together. Gabriel Reyes/Reaper McCree was brought in by Blackwatch as a member of the Deadlock gang. Reyes made him an offer: go to jail, or join Blackwatch. McCree decided on the latter. Reyes led McCree on several Blackwatch missions before the team was put on suspension following a mission in Rialto. McCree believed that Reyes died following the destruction of the Overwatch Swiss HQ. Sombra Sombra and McCree have never been known to interact, but have been known to frequent the same bar. Both are outlaws, however Sombra is a member of Talon, while McCree is a bounty hunter/outlaw. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : : List Trivia *McCree is voiced by Matthew Mercer. *McCree's role is Damage. **Before the role re-work, McCree's role was Offensive. References Navigation